


Breeding Grounds

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boypussy, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Impregnation, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Public Sex, Rutting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Set in a world where sex between omega/alphas is so commonplace that an alpha can just walk up to an omega and do whatever they want.Tony/OCs are pretty brief.Not dubcon/noncon. Just really horny people going at it during heats/ruts.





	Breeding Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags! This is one of the kinkiest things I've ever written. Spawned from starker discord discussion over ABO and specifically, @zon-chan who mentioned Peter getting fucked in a park.
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/179210380976/starker-smut-breeding-grounds))

Tony sighs when his knot softens. He pulls out, squeezing the soft deflating bulge, getting the last bit of cum out of his cock. The omega beneath him, trying to push his ass back to take that thick cock back into his cunt. But Tony holds him firmly by the hips, pulling his still hard erection out of the boy’s pussy.

He’s already gone three times, fucking two pretty male omegas and one female. He’s taken the first one’s ass, fucking it sloppy till he shot a nice thick load into his hole. The second had been a pretty little girl and she had moaned so nicely for him as he stuffed his cock into her pink pussy. She had cried while he fucked her good, not stopping until he shoved his knot right past her puffy, swollen lips, and locked it deep inside her fertile insides. She had smelled ripe and Tony was sure he had knocked her up, especially with the abundant load he had unloaded into her.

The third was a pretty omega boy who had been laying fucked out on the ground. There was already a puddle beneath his ass, his tight little rim looking sore and abused. Whoever had gotten to him had left his cunt alone, a truly rare thing so Tony had helped himself. He slipped right between the boy’s thighs and with a sigh of pleasure, sheathed his cock right in the untouched pussy. The boy had screamed, but his legs wrapped around Tony’s trim waist, nails digging into the alpha’s back as he begged to be bred.

Tony left that one full of his seed. So much of it had dripped out, but Tony knew that there was more inside. Time would tell though.

Going through a rut was one of the most irritating experiences Tony goes through. He’s perpetually horny and even after fucking and knotting countless omegas, his cock is stubborn and still eager for more. It can’t be helped and as he’s stroking his cock, he’s batting away random omegas that want it for themselves.

He has an itch and fucking three omegas hasn’t cured it so now Tony’s feeling a little selective.

Fortunately, he catches sight of something, of someone, that makes his cock literally _throb_. His instincts scream at him that that omega is the one he needs, so with a growl, Tony prowls towards the unsuspecting boy that hasn’t seem to have noticed him yet.

Tony would change that.

The boy is gorgeous with soft looking brown hair. He’s tiny and petite and looked far too pure for their kind of world.

Tony wants him immediately and as soon as he’s within reach, he pulls the boy into his arms. The omega squeaks in surprise, wiggling in his arms. Tony tucks his nose against the omega’s nape and he groans at the intoxicating scent he finds there.

He pulls back long enough to ask something which he rarely asks of his partners.

“Name?” Tony growls as he works at removing the omega’s clothes. His alpha wants to see everything, but not only that Tony wants to mark him up. To lick and suck, and leave as many love bites on the omega’s skin as he can. It’s an imperative and Tony is already sucking a bruise onto the pale, unmarked skin on his neck.

“P-Peter…Peter P-Parker…” the omega moans, arms curling around Tony’s broad shoulders. He looks up at Tony with large, hungry eyes and licks his lips.

“Tony Stark,” the alpha answers before he leans down and devours the omega’s mouth.

After that, there’s no talking. There’s plenty of moaning though and Tony’s delighted to find that the little omega is a very vocal partner.

He cries out when Tony touches him, slipping a thick finger inside his untouched pussy. Tony, himself, groans when he feels how tight it is. He’s sure that no other alpha has had the kid before and this only turns Tony on even more.

He pushes the omega down onto his knees, his pants and underwear already discarded. The tight little hole he was playing with is winking at him as he spreads the boy’s cheeks apart.

It’s also dripping, slick slipping down creamy thighs in clear shiny trails. Tony wants to lick it all up but his cock throbs in denial. It wants what it wants and refuses to be denied.

Tony just knows that he won’t get tired of this one.

So he notches the head of his cock against Peter’s virgin hole, pushes the tip teasingly against it. Peter’s so wet and slick for him that it coats the entire length of his cock. He’s too impatient, the rut riding him hard.

It wants him to fuck, to breed. So he does.

The alpha pushes in with a low groan. Peter matches him with a soft cry, fingers curls into the grass as he’s being fucked for the first time. His pussy stretches around Tony’s invading erection and it’s being stretched wide because Tony’s just so goddamn _thick_.

Peter whimpers as he takes it. His body is made for this, for an alpha to fuck and breed so while that first time leaves Peter breathless, it also leaves him hungry for more.

Tony doesn’t disappoint. He inches his cock into Peter’s cunt, pushing in, in, in until he’s buried to the root. And when he pulls back, he gives a feral grin at the omega’s whimpering.

“You got a tight pussy,” Tony groans, “So fucking tight… gonna fuck it loose for you…”

His hips snap forward and Peter rocks on his knees, tries to stay upright as the alpha picks up the pace.

“Gonna knot you up,” Tony promises,”get all my cum so nice and deep…”

The omega cries out when Tony’s cockhead bumps right into his cervix. It’s a shock at first, but it starts to feel good. Tony’s hand grips his hip tight while the other pushes between his shoulder blades. He’s forced to lay his head down on top of his arms as his ass is held in the air.

The angle makes Tony’s cock hit all the right spots and Peter becomes an incoherent mess. He loves the feeling of Tony’s cock stretching him, the way it fills him up so good… He feels so full, but Tony promises to make it even better.

“Gonna shoot my load in you…” Tony grunts. His balls smack right against the omega’s pussy with every thrust. His knot is a soft little bulge that’s rapidly growing and Tony doesn’t have any reason to hold back.

The omega has his eyes squeezed shut, lost in the pleasure, almost mindless with it. His eyes fly wide open when he feels the flood of wet heat start to spill inside him.

And if that wasn’t enough of a clue, Tony’s hips stutter to a stop. He groans, head thrown back as he starts to come. Peter’s held tight against him, the alpha’s cock buried to the root. And when his knock expands, locking into place inside Peter’s pussy, the omega’s eyes roll back into his head.

His own body reacts to the knot locking into place. He feels every spurt of hot cum as he shoots inside him, feels it flooding his insides, more and more until he feels like he’s going to burst.

But Peter is an omega and he’s made for this…

His own orgasm leaves him breathless, eyes dazed and drool trailing down his chin. He makes an embarrassing sight, fucked out and caught in this alpha’s cock but Peter doesn’t care one bit.

He only cares when they separate because his legs feel so weak. Peter whimpers when he feels the alpha’s cum rush out, so much of it lost against the grass.

Tony, himself, is watching the drip of cum, still aroused but lips pulled up into a snarl that his seed is being wasted. He glances around the park one last time, but no, he’s still hungry for this particular omega.

In fact, he finds that he doesn’t want any other alpha to touch the boy. He picks Peter up, cock still hard and still so desperate to sheath itself in a warm body.

He cradles Peter in his arms and the omega clings to him, nose buried in his neck as he breathes in the intoxicating scent of a rutting alpha. His legs wrapped around Tony’s waist and without further incentive, Tony buried himself once more inside Peter’s cunt.

“One more…” Tony mutters to him. ”One more… then I’m taking you home, omega. Gonna breed you there… No one else gets to have you…”

Peter sighs in pleasure, lashes fluttering as the alpha bounces him on his erect dick.

“Yes, alpha…” Peter replies with a dazed smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
